fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Battle Royale)
Fortnite is my favorite anime reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Northwest *Haunted Hills **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 6) **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notable Resources: Stone **Notes: Mausoleum is good place for chests. Roof can serve as a sniping perch. Good landing spot for solo, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. *Junk Junction **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Metal **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is a motel with a moderate amount of chests and loot. A Llama with 1-2 chest is also due north, right at the coastline. *Loot Lake **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 6) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Be sure to check the boats. Very vulnerable while crossing the lake. There are also areas adjacent to the lake, such as the harbor and the campsites. *Pleasant Park **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 20) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Gas Station on eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. Abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *Snobby Shores **Popularity: Low **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 16) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Access bunker by going inside flat-topped house in south and smash dresser or floor. Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the Circle. *Tilted Towers **Popularity: High **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 35+) **Notable Resources: Stone **Gear: High (RNG Value - High Spawn) **Notes: Easily one of the most populated areas in the map. Proceed with caution when entering. Head west to the indoor sports field for a chance at weapons and chests. West of the clocktower is a brick patch; will be open to attack, but smashing through can grant loot. Because of the dense urban combat, shotguns and assault rifles are the best options. Southwest *Flush Factory **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 13) **Notable Resources: Metal **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: A compound with a high amount of chests and loot lies to the northeast. However Flush Factory in itself does not provide much. *Greasy Grove **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 17) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Secure the gun shop in the middle, for a vantage point. The Burger Joint also has moderate loot. *Lucky Landing **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Dense Area, Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. *Shifty Shafts **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 10) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Best done with close-range weapons. Great location for ambushes. Southeast *Fatal Fields **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 12) **Notable resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Sparse Area, Low Spawn) **Notes: South is a "tower" of vehicles that can be checked for chests. Silos can also contain loot or chests if broken. *Moisty Mire **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 7) **Notable resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Sparse Area, Low Spawn) **Notes: Players will experience decreased movement speed passing through the swamp. Prison lies to the northwest of area. Massive trees will grant up to 80-110 wood per tree. *Retail Row **Popularity: High **Chests: High (N/A - Roughly 20) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High (RNG Value - Dense Area, High Spawn) **Notes: Consider digging down through the roofs to get to loot. *Salty Springs **Popularity: High **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 11) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: High **Notes: Gas Station at northern-most point. The tower is a good place to snipe from. Good landing location for solo. Northeast *Anarchy Acres **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 13) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Sparse Area, Low Spawn) **Notes: Check the northern-most building. It Holds the highest spawn rate for Gear. Silos can also contain loot or chests if broken. *Dusty Depot **Popularity: Moderate **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 3) **Notable Resources: Stone **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Also check between warehouses. Always be careful when landing here. Perfect spot to get ambushed, or to ambush others. Landing on roof and jumping off will half your health. Break through the roof instead to get the jump. *Lonely Lodge **Popularity: Low **Chests: Moderate (N/A - Roughly 12) **Notable resources: Wood **Gear: Moderate (RNG Value - Moderate Spawn) **Notes: Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawnable chests. *Tomato Town **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 3) **Notable Resources: Wood **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notes: Gas Station on eastern side, with a tunnel due south. *Wailing Woods **Popularity: Low **Chests: Low (N/A - Roughly 6) **Gear: Low (RNG Value - Low Spawn) **Notable resources: Wood **Notes: Check southern shipping containers. Also check damaged house. A tower is to the northeast along the coast that has chests; traveling west of there is an ice cream truck that may also have one or two. Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Category:Gameplay